zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Weak Point Smash
Weak Point Smash is a technique that appears in Hyrule Warriors. It is can be used to inflict a large amount of damage to certain enemies and bosses. Weak Point gauge To perform a weak point smash, first an enemy or bosses weak point gauge must be emptied. For standard enemies, Weak Point gauge is exposed after they perform certain attacks or are attack by the player with either a Focus Spirit Attack or certain item they are vulnerable to. Once visible, the circular gauge can be reduced by attacking that enemy quickly and brutally (using combos and special attacks) to chip away at it. Once the gauge is emptied, the enemy will become dazed and a ring will appear around them. Entering or being inside this ring will cause the player character perform a weak point smash. Some enemies like Darknuts, Stalmasters, Aeralfos, and Fiery Aeralfos will expose their weak point gauges if they are attacked in a certain way. The Weak Point Smasher Apothecary mixture causes enemy weak point gauges to reduce faster for a single battle scenario. This mixture can be purchased from the Bazaar for 125 bronze Materials and 25, 000 Rupees. Boss Downed State Unlike regular enemies, Bosses only show their weak point gauges when they are in a downed state. A boss can be put into a downed state by using either a Focus Spirit Attack or using an item that that Boss is vulnerable to when they are using a specific attack. However some bosses like The Imprisoned and Ganon have specific methods (like destroying The Imprisoned's toes) to put them into a downed state, stunning them and exposing their weak point gauge. In Ganon's Fury, Ganon can put Bosses into a downed state by using specific Boss Attack Items and via Focus Spirit Attack. Weak Point Attacks There are two types of weak point smash for each moveset. Depending on the player characters level, weapon attack power and skills, Attack Badges, as well as the enemy's health gauge/moral/strength, the battle scenario, and difficulty level are all determining factors as to whether or not the weak point smash's damage will kill the enemy/boss or not. For example a using a weak point smash on an enemy/Boss on a high difficulty level with a low level character with a low ranked/level weapon will likely only lightly damage the enemy/Boss. However a High Level character with a high ranked/level weapon on a low difficulty will likely kill the Enemy/Boss with their weak point smash. Standard Weak Point Smashes This version of the Weak Point Smash is used on non-boss enemies and enemy characters (playable characters that appear as CPU controlled enemy units in various scenarios) when their weak point gauge is emptied. Each weapon moveset has its own standard weak point attack. Boss Weak Point Smash Once a Boss's weak point gauge is empty a Weak Point Smash can be performed causing the player character to perform a powerful attack on the Boss. In the Wii U version, each weapon moveset has its own standard Weak Point Smash, though the parts of the attack may vary from boss to boss (due to differences in body type). In Hyrule Warriors Legends, however, all Boss Weak Point Smashes are instead a simple blast of energy that massively depletes a boss's health (likely due to the Nintendo 3DS's graphical limitations preventing usage of the Wii U version's Boss Weak Point Smashes, as the Wii U version's smashes are cinematic). Susceptible Enemies Only certain standard enemies have weak point gauges and thus they are the only ones on which weak point smashes can be performed. All enemy characters and bosses have weak point gauges though some enemy characters (like Zant) do not show their weak points as often as other characters. Here is a list of susceptible standard enemies: Enemies *Hylian Captains *Goron Captains *Lizalfos *Dinolfos *Big Poe *Icy Big Poe *Gibdos *ReDead Knights *Darknuts *Stalmasters *Aeralfos *Fiery Aeralfos *Moblins *Shield Moblins *Mini-Imprisoned See Also *Ending Blow *Parry Category:Hyrule Warriors Category:Hyrule Warriors Legends Category:Skills